


That Time Taehyun Bought a Snake

by thebluesthour



Series: Taegyu Oneshots for The Soul [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, beomgyu is afraid of snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Taehyun left to buy a couch and came back with a snake. He didn't expect his new pet to cause issues between him and his boyfriend.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Taegyu Oneshots for The Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173





	That Time Taehyun Bought a Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Only I would make a oneshot about a snake angsty...only me. Anyway! I am finished with graduate school so hopefully I can put more time into these fics and make them better and longer! 
> 
> Thanks for the support as always!
> 
> Not edited. 
> 
> Leave feedback/suggestions [ here.](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)

He was supposed to buy a couch. They needed one for the lounge because all of them were tired of sitting on pillows. They even had it all picked out, so Taehyun just had to give the product number, pay for it, and that was that. He had the company credit card and he let himself be driven to the mall. The furniture store was inside, supposedly, and Taehyun really was heading towards it, but then he got distracted.

He saw a pet store, and he found himself staring at the display window. Inside, he could see a beautiful red and white snake curled up under a log. It was probably a metre all stretched out, but wrapped around itself it was rather small. Taehyun stepped closer, a smile spreading across his face as he saw the snake’s tongue hiss out once.

That was all the deliberation required as he marched into the store and purchased the creature. He chuckled as the cage and snake were placed into a box with holes on each side and in the lid, and he happily paid without a second thought. They could get a couch any time, he reasoned. That snake may have been gone in an hour if he hadn’t bought it. It was going to be an excellent addition to his room, and he couldn’t wait to surprise the others. A snake couldn’t be that hard to take care of, as long as Taehyun fed it a mouse like once a week or something. He would do the proper research and learn how to be a good snake owner.

When he got back to the dorms—the staff smartly choosing not to question him—he marched straight to his room, setting the box on his desk. The dorm was quiet, which meant that the other members were either practicing or resting in their rooms. Kai’s bed was made, and Taehyun assumed he was probably practicing. He smiled to himself thinking of the maknae’s reaction to the snake. Taehyun hummed to himself as he lifted the cage out of the box and sat it in the centre of his desk. He never used the desk anyway, and it was the perfect place for his snake to live. He plugged the heat lamp, and then plopped down on his bed to stare at the animal.

He was hiding in his little cave, but Taehyun could see its eyes peeking out at him. “What should I name you?” Taehyun mused, pursing his lips. He briefly considered asking the others what to name the snake, but he quickly dismissed that idea because they would suggest something really stupid. He sat up straight as he contemplated, before he decided. “Aengdu!” he cried out, pointing at the snake. He stood up, going and leaning close to the glass. “Aengdu, because of the red,” he explained. The snake only blinked at him. Taehyun giggled, before going and sitting down to do some research on how to care for snakes.

About an hour later, Taehyun heard bustling and the loud voices of Beomgyu and Yeonjun filled the air. Taehyun perked up, locking his phone and jumping up. He raced out to the common area, smile on his face. “Hyungs!” he said, eyes bright. Yeonjun turned from where he was rinsing out his water bottle, raising his brows at Taehyun. “You look suspicious, what did you do?” he asked. Taehyun rolled his eyes, going up and grabbing Yeonjun’s wrist. “I have something to show you!” he explained. Beomgyu came up beside the younger, kissing his cheek before slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Is it the couch you were supposed to buy?” he asked.

Taehyun pulled a face, promptly looking away from Beomgyu and yanking Yeonjun along as he moved away. “Just come and see! It’s so cool,” he babbled. Yeonjun let himself be dragged and Taehyun heard Beomgyu sigh but start to follow as well. When they entered Taehyun and Kai’s room, Taehyun dropped Yeonjun’s wrist and walked over to his desk, gesturing to the snake. “His name is Aengdu and he is a new member of our family so you will treat him right or I will be very upset,” he introduced. Yeonjun and Beomgyu both stared at him for a second, blinking, and Taehyun rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers. “Look at the cage, idiots, not me!” he said.

Yeonjun’s brows furrowed at the insult, but before he could say anything, Beomgyu let out the sharpest shriek. He raised his hands in front of his face and quickly turned around, running out of the room. “Kill it with fire! We have to decontaminate the entire building now!” he shouted. Taehyun’s jaw dropped, and he had to stifle a laugh as he processed Beomgyu’s reaction. The boy was usually so fearless, being the first to go into a dark space or the first one willing to try a weird-looking food. Taehyun thought he knew his boyfriend pretty well, but apparently he was completely unaware of his fear of snakes.

He tried to reconcile whether or not he made a mistake as Yeonjun took a few steps closer, shoving his hands into his pockets and peering closely at the creature. Taehyun slid forward, leaning down with Yeonjun. “I saw him at the pet shop and it was destiny,” he said. Yeonjun looked at him sideways, before nodding slowly and standing back up. “So…instead of a couch you bought a snake?” he asked. Taehyun blushed a little, before scrunching his brows together. “You and Soobin-hyung were supposed to go buy a new coffee table and you snuck off to go on an Ikea date!” he fired back.

Yeonjun blushed a little, before shrugging. “Still got the coffee table at the end, though,” he replied, before turning and leaving. Taehyun watched him go, before giving a little ‘hmph’ and going back to observing his new pet.

That evening, after promising Kai that the snake was secure and would not get out and eat him, Taehyun sat in bed, checking the time. It was a quarter to midnight, and Beomgyu usually showed up around then. It was late enough that Kai was sound asleep but not so late that the couple couldn’t spend a few precious minutes cuddling and expressing their feelings for each other. It wasn’t the perfect setup, but it was the highlight of Taehyun’s day, every day, and Beomgyu being late wasn’t normal.

He pursed his lips, before getting up quietly. He shoved his feet into his slippers and untucked his shirt from his shorts where it had gotten caught while he was lounging around. The shirt was a bit big on him, because he had stolen it from Beomgyu, but it was soft and that’s what mattered. He yawned as he passed Yeonjun’s room and when he got to Beomgyu and Soobin’s room, he bypassed knocking just in case either of them were asleep, and quietly opened the door.

It wasn’t dark, because Beomgyu was still awake and had his reading lamp on. He was in his pajamas, hair fluffy and freshly-washed, and Taehyun felt a little hurt. It was fine if Beomgyu didn’t want to cuddle—Taehyun respected personal space, after all—but he would have at least appreciated a heads up so he didn’t feel like an idiot waiting for someone who didn’t plan on showing up. Soobin’s bed was empty, which wasn’t surprising, and so Taehyun walked right in. “Hey,” he said. Beomgyu looked up at him, not saying anything. Taehyun rubbed his arm, before leaning against the wall. “It’s a quarter to,” he prompted, chewing his lip.

Beomgyu twisted to look at the clock, and Taehyun heard him swear under his breath before looking back at him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise how late it was,” he said. Taehyun nodded, looking down at his feet. He didn’t know why they were being so weird around each other, but he decided he didn’t like it. “Are you going to come cuddle?” he asked, feeling so childish asking. And he felt even more pathetic when he felt his stomach twist into knots at a possible rejection.

“I don’t think I can anymore,” Beomgyu responded, and Taehyun wasn’t exactly expecting to hear that. He would understand if Beomgyu just wasn’t feeling up to being affectionate, or if he like, really wanted to finish his book or something, but he was insinuating that he wanted to stop the cuddling altogether. Taehyun’s eyes widened and he stood up straight, hands clenching in fists. “What is that supposed to mean? Did I do something? Do you just not want to be close to me anymore?” he hissed, the anger leaking into his tone even though he tried to keep it at bay. Beomgyu oftentimes said things in the wrong way, and Taehyun didn’t want to upset him with his own misinterpretation.

Beomgyu’s own eyes widened at Taehyun’s questions and he sat up quickly, putting his book aside. “What?” he replied stupidly. “No, it has nothing to do with you,” Taehyun stared at him then, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. “How can it not have anything to do with me?” he pressed. Surprisingly, Beomgyu blushed, looking away. Taehyun waited, getting progressively more annoyed and sleepier as the seconds ticked by. “There’s a snake in you room,” he whispered. Taehyun barely heard it, but he did, and he faltered. He blinked a few times, staring at Beomgyu, before he burst into laughter.

He doubled over, clutching his stomach as he laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. Beomgyu groaned, grabbing his pillow and throwing it at Taehyun’s head. “It’s not funny! That thing is terrifying!” he pouted. Taehyun kept laughing, shaking his head and wiping his eyes as he moved to Beomgyu’s bed. He hiccupped a few last bits of laughter as he sat in front of his boyfriend, a little out of breath. “It’s pretty funny, actually,” he replied, voice hoarse. Beomgyu glared at him, before crossing his arms tightly over his chest and leaning against his pillows. “I can’t go in your room anymore, that thing might escape and kill me,” he said matter-of-factly.

Taehyun rolled his eyes, moving closer and turning to sit next to Beomgyu. “You’re so dramatic, hyung,” he teased. Beomgyu snapped his head to look at the younger, eyes wide and very serious. “I am being realistic!” he shot back. Taehyun smiled, rolling his eyes again. “It is not going to kill you, and if it tried to, I would protect you,” he promised. Beomgyu gasped, playfully shoving Taehyun away from him. “Yah! I don’t need you to rescue me!” he complained. Taehyun giggled, before standing up and walking to the door. “Hey!” Beomgyu called. “We can still cuddle, we can just do it here instead,” Taehyun chuckled, shaking his head as he gripped the door knob.

“If you want to cuddle me you have to get used to Aengdu being in the room,” he instructed. Beomgyu whined, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Come on, baby, don’t be like this,” he said. Taehyun tsked his tongue, shaking his head and turning around to walk away. “Don’t ‘baby’ me, hyung,” he said as he started leaving. “Grow a pair and come cuddle your boyfriend,”. He left then, turning down the hallway, trying hard not to smile too hard. He loved being like this with Beomgyu, playful and teasing. When he got back to his room, he double-checked Aengdu’s cage to make sure it was secure. It was, and so Taehyun crawled into bed, lying down and closing his eyes to wait.

It only took a couple minutes for Beomgyu to show up, grumbling quietly under his breath and wavering in the doorway. Taehyun opened his eyes, and chuckled mutedly at Beomgyu’s wary expression. He was staring directly at Taehyun’s darkened desk, and Taehyun sighed. “It’s safe, I just checked,” he whispered. Beomgyu’s eyes flickered over to look at the younger, and he visibly swallowed before skirting around Kai’s bed and diving into Taehyun’s. They almost knocked heads, and Taehyun had to press his hand over his mouth so he didn’t laugh too loudly.

Beomgyu scrambled into position, grabbing Taehyun and pulling him a bit clumsily into his chest. Taehyun jostled a bit, giggling uncontrollably as Beomgyu haphazardly adjusted their position. When Taehyun was comfortably resting against the older’s chest, his arms encircling his waist, Beomgyu finally relaxed a little, though he was still rather tense. “I can feel its eyes watching me, Taehyunnie,” he whispered. Taehyun hummed, curling in closer and brushing his nose over Beomgyu’s jaw. “Aren’t you supposed to be brave, Gryffindor?” he joked.

Beomgyu’s grip around him tightened and he huffed, finally turning his head away to rest against the pillows. “I’m just worried for you, is all,” he reasoned. Taehyun giggled softly, lifting one hand to bury it in Beomgyu’s hair. He let his fingers card through the silky strands for a few minutes, and he could feel Beomgyu relax as he did.

When he was completely relaxed, Taehyun’s eyes grew heavy, and sleep started to pull at him. He yawned as he propped himself up just enough to look at Beomgyu. The older had his eyes closed, but they opened when Taehyun moved, and the two stared at each other for a minute before Taehyun spoke. “Hey hyung?” he whispered. Beomgyu raised his brows a bit, and Taehyun smiled a little. “Can you go with me to buy a couch tomorrow?” A beat passed, and Beomgyu snorted, rolling his eyes and pulling Taehyun closer. “You’re so annoying,” he whispered, and Taehyun couldn’t even spit out a comeback before the older was kissing him.

He smiled into it, kissing back eagerly. Their lips connected several times, before Taehyun yawned and Beomgyu pulled away. It was automatic, the way Taehyun relaxed into Beomgyu’s arms and the way Beomgyu held him close. “Love you,” Taehyun breathed as his eyes fell closed. Beomgyu draped the sheets over the two of them, before whispering back his reply into Taehyun’s ear, and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> They are so cute. And now, I must rest in preparation for MOS: ON:E tonight!!!!! Are you guys going to watch it?


End file.
